


Crossed the Line

by Comp_Lady



Category: Jonah Hex (2010), Macbeth - Shakespeare, Shakespeare Retold
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both mad. Then, even mad men have their scruples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shayzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/gifts).



> Original post on [my Tumblr here.](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/post/26688663665/his-hands-were-shaking-and-he-felt-like-he-was)

His hands were shaking and he felt like he was about to throw up, worry and the last vestiges of panic gnawing at his stomach.

"You shouldn't have one that."

Burke grunts, keeping his eyes on the rain outside, Joe knows that he doesn't agree.

"You fucking—" Joe's throat closes up before he can continue, "it was just too far. You shouldn't have—"

Burke slams his hands against the window, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHITE. Those fuckers would have had you strung up and bleedin' like one of your pretty little pigs. You're mine, lad, and I won't have you stolen."

Joe scrubs at his face, trying to erase the screams of the others from his mind.

"I won't lose you macushla."

Running his hands through his hair Joe looks up at Burke. His expression is like stone except for the muscle in his jaw twitching, eyes trained on Joe, and Joe smiles weakly. It's wavers and is gone after a moment, Burke still crossed his line, but it's enough to get a returning smirk from Burke.

They'll be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And I don't wanna lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612177) by [shayzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl)




End file.
